Weird Musical Thing
by Sasuke Uzumaki 83
Summary: Okay, so, I wrote this a few years ago and it's the most retarded thing ever. Wanna read? Go ahead! Horrible writing and everything. Oh, it's not finished? Review if you want me to continue, 'cause I will! NARUSASU YAOI SHOUNEN-AI BOY LOVE BTW HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!


SCENE 1

[ BACKSTORY: SASUKE keeps coming home from work very late and never spends time with NARUTO anymore. NARUTO and SASUKE are roomates, NARUTO doesn't like not being able to spend more time with SASUKE. NARUTO has feelings he has yet to tell about for SASUKE, even though they're evidently obvious, SASUKE doesn't know where he stands concerning NARUTO.]

(Scene starts out black: 'American Pie' sung by NARUTO starts.)

**NARUTO:** A long, long, time ago.

I can still remember how that music used to make me smile.

And I knew if I had my chance (Title fades into view), that I could make those people dance,

And maybe they'd be happy, for a while.

But Feburary made me shiver, (Title fades out as it shows starring actors of NARUTO and SASUKE.)

With every paper I'd deliver.

Bad news on the doorstep.

I couldn't take, one more step.

I can't remember if I cried,

When I read about his widowed bride,

(Camera starts panning down onto SASUKE, who is currently asleep in bed)

But something touched me deep inside,

The day, the music, died.

(Alarm on bedside table goes off immediately. SASUKE smacks alarm to turn it to snooze.)

**NARUTO:** (Immediately scene changes to SASUKE brushing his teeth)

So bye, bye, Ms. American Pie,

(Scene changes to SASUKE looking at himself in mirror. He sighs.) Drove my Chevy to the levy,

But the levy was dry. (Scene changes to SASUKE pulling clothes out of his dresser. [Most likely a buisness suit; he's getting ready for work.])

'N them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye,

'n singin' this'll be the day that I die, (SASUKE tightens an shoe lace)

This'll be the day that I die. (He tightens his tie.)

~Music~

(Screen goes black)

~Music ends~

**NARUTO: **(Scene comes back up immediately on SASUKE walking outside, camera is in front of him, moving backwards, keeping same distance.)

Did you right the book of love?

And do you have faith in God above?

If the bible tells you so.

(NARUTO enters, singing the song. He starts walking on SASUKE's right. SASUKE sighs; he's seen this before.) Mmm, do you believe in rock n' roll?

(NARUTO leans his face towards SASUKE's.)Can music, save your mortal soul,

And,

(Sings in SASUKE's ear seductively, placing a hand on Sasuke's lower stomach and back, coming closer to SASUKE until his hips are touching SASUKE's. He still moves to the beat.)

Can you teach me how to dance real slow?

(NARUTO does a sort of whip lash thing, as in a head movement to the song, pulling away from SASUKE. He's still in view of the camera. SASUKE keeps a straight face; NARUTO is really into this.)

Well I know that you're in love with him,

'Cause I, (NARUTO looks at SASUKE) saw you dancing in the gym.

(NARUTO does a circular arm movement like a train, snapping.)

You both kicked off your shoes.

Man, I dig those rythmn and (NARUTO looks as if he howl the last part) blues.

(NARUTO does a snapping thing while crossing behind SASUKE and staying on the left side of him.)

I was a lonely teenage bronkin' buck,

With a pink carnation and a (NARUTO bumps hips with SASUKE.) pick-up truck.

(SASUKE rolls his eyes at this, he knows NARUTO is upset with how much he works. The beat of the song is visible in NARUTO's walk, he continues to 'snap'.)

But I knew I was out of luck,

The day, the music died.

I started singin'

(PEOPLE come in from sides and join in with the singing, one playing a guitar to the song, they are all really into it. They walk to the beat of the song as they follow the two boys. SASUKE looks a bit annoyed; he is begining to lose his calm and cool.)

**NARUTO AND PEOPLE:**

Bye, bye, Ms. American Pie.

Drove my Chevy to the levy,

But the levy was dry.

Them good ol' boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye,

Singin' this'll be the day that I die,

This'll be the day that I die.

(You can still see the beat in the PEOPLE's walks as they stop singing, they are still really into it, especially the GUITAR MAN. They are all moving in a synchronized fashion.

**NARUTO:**

Now, for ten years, we've been on our own,

(NARUTO leans his head closer to SASUKE, but faces forward, singing next to SASUKE's head.)

'n moss grows fat on a rolling stone, but,

(NARUTO crosses behind SASUKE back to his right side.)

That's not how it used to be.

When the jester sang for the king and queen,

In a coat, (NARUTO mimicks 'popping' a collar) he borrowed from James Dean,

(NARUTO places his hands again on SASUKE's lower back and stomach. This stops them from walking temporarily, SASUKE looks over at NARUTO, his face showing confusion. PEOPLE around start leaning in towards the pair.)

And a voice, (Sings seductively to SASUKE in his ear once again; SASUKE looks straight forward now with no emotion on his face.)

That came from you and me.

(NARUTO lets go of SASUKE, they still haven't resumed walking. PEOPLE are doing synchronized head movements to the music.)

Oh, and, while the king was looking down,

The jester stole his thorny crown.

(SASUKE resumes walking to the beat, NARUTO and PEOPLE still following.)

The courtroom was adjourned.

(NARUTO kind of howls) No verdict was returned!

And while, Lenin read a book of Marx,

The quartet, practiced in the parks,

(Naruto does a smooth sliding move behind SASUKE, crossing to SASUKE's left again.)

And we sang derges in the dark,

The day, the music died.

We were singin'

**NARUTO AND PEOPLE:**

(SASUKE seems to be losing his cool a bit more; he doesn't know how long he'll last until he blasts NARUTO's head off.)

Bye, bye, Ms. American Pie,

Drove my Chevy to the levy,

But the levy was dry.

Them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye, n'

Singin' this'll be the day that I die,

This'll be the day that I die.

**NARUTO:**

Helter, Skelter,

In summer swealter.

(NARUTO and PEOPLE so a sort of arm thing along with a head gesture to the song, all looking towards the left. They temporarily stop walking as SASUKE continues on.)

The birds flew off with a fallout shelter,

(NARUTO and PEOPLE jog to catch up with SASUKE.)

Eight miles high, and falling (NARUTO howls last part.) fast.

It landed (NARUTO does a hand gesture to illustrate a 'field') foul on the grass,

(NARUTO turns around and walks backwards, demonstrating how to throw a football, the PEOPLE mimick the football pass facing forward.)

The players tried for a forward pass, but-

(At this point SASUKE wheels around to face them. Camera shows SASUKE and NARUTO's front.)

**SASUKE:** Would you all just SHUT UP?

(Camera shows PEOPLE, PEOPLE stop, MAN WITH GUITAR lowers guitar. PEOPLE look bummed out. Camera goes back to showing SASUKE and NARUTO. SASUKE looks pissed, NARUTO looks a bit shocked and hurt.)

**NARUTO: **Come on, Sasuke. Lighten up. (PEOPLE exit) I was just trying to have fun.

**SASUKE: **Yeah, well, your idea of (SASUKE does air-quotes) 'fun' always bothers me.

**NARUTO:** I'm sorry, Sasuke, I really am. (NARUTO looks sincere. SASUKE sighs)

**SASUKE: **Naruto, what's up? What's wrong?

**NARUTO: **Uh... well... (NARUTO scratches back of his head)

**SASUKE:** If you aren't going to tell me, then there's no point in me staying here. (SASUKE turns to leave)

**NARUTO: **Sasuke! Wait! (NARUTO grabs SASUKE's hand, spinning his in a dance-like style, pulling SASUKE up to him. NARUTO hesitates.) ...are you going to work late again? (NARUTO looks worried, SASUKE looks guilty.)

**SASUKE: **Naruto...

**NARUTO: **I know, I know. Work is important. (NARUTO lets go of SASUKE, SASUKE straightens shirt with hands. NARUTO looks down to the right.) You're always working, though.

**SASUKE: **I'm sorry. My work is very important. (NARUTO looks at SASUKE, they lock eyes. NARUTO and SASUKE both look kind of sad. SASUKE sighs.) I'm really sorry. (NARUTO kind of laughs)

**NARUTO: **It's okay, I can take care of myself, believe it! (NARUTO strikes a pose, SASUKE smiles. NARUTO looks over at SASUKE and smiles, too; he loves seeing SASUKE smile.)

**SASUKE:** I'll try to see if I can get out of work early. Okay, Naruto? (NARUTO perks up at this; he looks excited)

**NARUTO:** Thank you! (NARUTO grabs SASUKE's hands in his, jumping up and down with every 'thank you') Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! (NARUTO pecks SASUKE on the lips. SASUKE looks stunned.) You won't regret it, I promise! (NARUTO runs off, still happy. SASUKE sighs.)

**SASUKE:** (Shaking his head and walking off,) What's with that guy?

SCENE 2

(Scene starts out black, beggining of 1,2,3,4 starts playing. NARUTO is singing it.)

**NARUTO:**

One, two, one two three four.

(Camera reveals NARUTO cleaning up thier shared house. SASUKE is still at work. NARUTO is getting ready for SASUKE to come home early, if he even will.)

Give me more lovin' than I've ever had,

Make it all better when I'm feeling sad,

(NARUTO picks up picture of SASUKE that was on a table against the wall. NARUTO smiles; he is obviously happy with the previous turn of events.)

Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not.

(NARUTO places picture back, starting to cross into the bathroom.)

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad,

Barely getting mad,

I'm so glad I found you.

I love being around you.

(NARUTO is in bathroom now, camera shows NARUTO's reflection in the mirror. NARUTO is looking into the mirror.)

You make it easy,

It's easy as one, two, one two three four.

(Camera turns towards NARUTO and SASUKE is behind him. Of course, NARUTO is imagining this.)

**NARUTO: **

There's only one thing,

Too do,

Three words,

For you.

(NARUTO grabs SASUKE's hands in his, holding them up between them.)

I love you.

(NARUTO looks into mirror, camera shows mirror, but SASUKE is gone. NARUTO looks back at where SASUKE was, then walks back over to mirror in front of the sink. Camera shows NARUTO's reflection once again. NARUTO turns on the sink.)

There's only one way,

Too say,

Those three words,

(NARUTO splashes water on his face, looking into the mirror.)

I love you.

(NARUTO turns off sink. Camera follows NARUTO, who is making his way to Sasuke's bedroom.)

**NARUTO:**

Give me more lovin' from the very start,

(NARUTO is now in Sasuke's room, making his bed.)

Piece me back together when I fall apart,

Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends.

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad,

Best that I've had,

(NARUTO picks up Sasuke's blanket.)

I'm so glad I found you.

(NARUTO buries his nose into the blanket, smelling it. This may seem creepy and cute at the same time.)

I love being around you.

(NARUTO puts blanket back on bed and continues making the bed.)

You make it easy,

It's easy as one, two, one two three four.

(NARUTO starts going towards the living room.)

**NARUTO: **

There's only one thing,

To do,

Three words,

For you.

(NARUTO is straightening pillows on the sofa.)

I love you.

There's only one way,

To say,

Those three words,

That's what I'll do,

(NARUTO turns to look at a picture of SASUKE hanging on the wall; it's evident now that NARUTO is obsessed with SASUKE. NARUTO crosses over to the picture and sings to it.)

I love you.

I love you.

~Music~

(NARUTO crosses to his own room. NARUTO plops down on his bed that is already made, looking up at the ceiling. Camera is looking down on him.)

~Music ends~

**NARUTO: **

You make it easy.

It's easy as one, two, one two three four.

(NARUTO sits up and looks over at his bedside table, which has a lamp and a cell phone charging on it. Camera changes, showing NARUTO from the front now, the bedside table pushed up against the wall and the bed appears on the left. NARUTO unplugs his phone and goes out into the living room.)

**NARUTO:**

There's only one thing,

To do.

Three words.

For you.

I love you. (NARUTO plops down on the sofa. NARUTO is looking at his phone.)

There's only one way,

To say,

Those three words,

That's what I'll do,

I love you.

I love you.

{One, two, three, four}

I love you.

I love you.

(NARUTO holds his phone up to his ear. He's obviously calling someone. NARUTO sits there for a bit. Someone answers.)

**SASUKE: **Hello?

**NARUTO: **Hey, are you coming home early?

**SASUKE:** ...

**NARUTO:** Can I take that as a... no? (NARUTO looks devastated.)

**SASUKE: **Naruto, you know that it's hard for me to get off early.

**NARUTO: **I know, I know. I just... I was hoping we could spend some time together.

**SASUKE:** (Sighs, says in a warning tone) Naruto.

**NARUTO:** I know, I know. You hate my guts. It doesn't mean that I don't want to spend time with you. (Camera goes to SASUKE at work.)

**SASUKE:** I don't hate your guts, Naruto. You can just be annoying, sometimes. And not to mention how you've been acting lately. Pretty soon people are going to think that we're going out. We don't want that, do we? (Camera goes back to NARUTO. NARUTO looks as if he obviously wants people to think that.)

**NARUTO: **Was that a trick question?

**SASUKE:** (In a stern voice.) Naruto.

**NARUTO:** I know, I know. Only joking, haha. (NARUTO looks sad.)

**SASUKE: **Well, stop. Lately I get the feeling that you're hitting on me. (NARUTO looks shocked. He gulps.)

**NARUTO:** Why would you think that?

**SASUKE: **You make it seem like you are. Now I've got to get back to work, do you hear me?

**NARUTO:** Yes.

**SASUKE: **More of, do you understand?

**NARUTO: **Yes, Sasuke, I do.

**SASUKE:** Good. Now, good-

**NARUTO:** Wait! Uhm... Sasuke... are you _sure_ you can't get off work early?

**SASUKE:** (sighs) I'm sure. (In a softer tone) I'm sorry, Naruto.

**NARUTO: **Nah, that's alright. I just... sometimes I feel like we're not even friends anymore.

**SASUKE: **I'm sorry you feel that way.

**NARUTO: **...

**SASUKE:** Well, Naruto, sadly, not everyone in the world is as talkative as you and has cared to purchase a plan with unlimited minutes, I've got to go. I'll run out of minutes soon and then they'll start charging me.

**NARUTO:** I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'll go now.

**SASUKE:** Good-bye.

**NARUTO: **Good-bye. (Sound of hanging up sounds. NARUTO still has phone up to his ear. He whispers) I love you. (Scene goes black.)

SCENE 3

(Camera shows NARUTO layong on the sofa, watching the television. The house door opens, though it is only heard. NARUTO bolts upright and looks at the hallway from the font door into the living room. SASUKE enters, holding a brief case. SASUKE looks tired. NARUTO watches in awe as SASUKE sets down his brief case on the coffee table. NARUTO sits up, SASUKE sits down next to him. SASUKE loosens his tie. NARUTO is still watching him.)

**SASUKE: **What?

**NARUTO: **You're home... early.

**SASUKE: **Yeah. My boss let me off early.

**NARUTO:** (smiles) That's cool!

**SASUKE: **Sure. Whatever. (SASUKE leans back, mumbling) I've never noticed how comfortable this couch was...

**NARUTO:** So, what do you want to do?

**SASUKE: **Sleep, obviously. What else would I want to do?

**NARUTO: **Oh... oh, okay. You must be tired, anyways. You always get up so early and work so late, so of course you'd be tired... (SASUKE sighs)

**SASUKE:** Fine. I'll watch a damn movie.

**NARUTO: **Okay! (NARUTO gets up and crosses to a tub filled with movies) What movie?

**SASUKE:** Whatever one you choose. I don't care. (NARUTO selects a movie, pops it into the DVD player. It begins to play.) Sucker Punch? Really? (SASUKE looks over at NARUTO.)

**NARUTO:** Yeah why? (NARUTO obviously knows SASUKE isn't very fond of Sucker Punch.)

**SASUKE:** Whatever. (NARUTO sits down next to SASUKE. The movie begins.)

(Time lapses, SASUKE is falling asleep. He falls asleep, leaning over until he's leaning on NARUTO. NARUTO, looks down at SASUKE, startled. 'Your Gaurdian Angel' begins to play. NARUTO smiles, brushes a strand of hair out of Sasuke's face as he begins to sing.)

**NARUTO: **

When I see your smile,

Tears roll down my face,

I can't, replace.

And now that I'm strong I have figured out,

How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,

(NARUTO lifts SASUKE slightly and shifts to where he's in a laying down position, laying SASUKE down on him, SASUKE is laying on his back and his head is rested on NARUTO's chest. The camera can see SASUKE's face.)

And I know.

I'll find.

Deep inside me,

I can be the one.

(NARUTO holds SASUKE's hand lightly, making sure he doesn't wake him up.)

**NARUTO:**

I will never let you fall.

I'll stand up with you forever.

I'll be there for you through it all.

Even if saving you send me to heaven.

(NARUTO strokes SASUKE's hair.)

**NARUTO:**

It's okay.

It's okay.

It's okay.

(Scene fades to them on a beach at night, the moon casting a blue glow. Camera shows thier backs. SASUKE is on the left and NARUTO is on the right.)

**NARUTO AND SASUKE:**

Seasons are changing,

And waves are crashing,

(NARUTO and SASUKE look at each other, singing to one another.)

And stars are falling all for us.

(NARUTO places his hands on SASUKE's hips as SASUKE places his arms around NARUTO's neck.)

Days grow longer,

And nights grow shorter.

I can show you I'll be the one.

(NARUTO sings to SASUKE)

**NARUTO:**

I will never let you fall,

(NARUTO's hands move up to cup SASUKE's face. They look as if they're about to kiss.)

I'll stand up with you forever.

(Scene fades to NARUTO carrying SASUKE into SASUKE's room bridal style, NARUTO puts SASUKE down on his bed, pulling the covers up ontop of him.)

I'll be there for you through it all.

Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

'Cause you're my,

You're my,

My,

(NARUTO looks down on SASUKE lovingly and strokes his cheek slowly.)

My true love,

My whole heart,

Please don't throw that away.

(Scene changes to NARUTO and SASUKE in a wood, it's daytime. They are climbing up a tree.)

**NARUTO:**

'Cause I'm here,

For you.

Please don't walk away and,

Please tell me you'll stay.

(Both NARUTO and SASUKE are actually in the tree now.)

**NARUTO:**

Use me as you will,

Pull my strings just for a thrill.

And I know I'll be okay,

(NARUTO leans in for a kiss; SASUKE closes his eyes. He's waiting for it.)

Though my skies are turning grey.

(Scene changes, NARUTO is in SASUKE's room again, looking down at SASUKE.)

**NARUTO:**

I will never let you fall,

I'll stand up with you forever,

I'll be there for you through it all,

Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

I will never let you fall.

I'll stand up with you forever.

I'll be there for you through it all,

Even if saving you sends me to heaven, etc.

(Camera follows as NARUTO starts walking to his room. Scene fades black.)

SCENE 4

(Camera shows SASUKE in his bed, asleep. This takes place right after NARUTO puts him to bed. The camera stays on him as 'Fireflies' begings to play. SASUKE turns a little, now repositioned he settles down. The camera rushes towards SASUKE's face and then it hurredly ooms out, revealing a different scene. This would be Sasuke's dream. It shows a forest at night with a river, the moon casting a blue-ish glow. Camera zooms out, revealing what was described before. SASUKE walks out over to the river, looking down into it. This whole scene is kind of childish. Camera shows the refection of SASUKE and the sky in the water. Fireflies start lighting up above SASUKE. Camera shows SASUKE, as he looks up at them.)

**SASUKE:**

You would not believe your eyes,

If ten million fireflies,

Lit up the world as I fell asleep.

(SASUKE begins to walk deeper into the woods, following some of the fireflies.)

'Cause they fill the open air,

(SASUKE looks down at his feet; camera shows all of SASUKE.)

And leave tear drops everywhere.

You'd think me rude,

But I would just stand and (Camera shows SASUKE's face as he's looking up.) stare.

(SASUKE runs forward, bursting out into a clearing.)

**SASUKE:**

(Sasuke is spinning slowly)

I like to make myself believe,

That planet Earth turns,

Slowly.

(SASUKE falls back and lays on the grass; camera is looking down on him.)

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,

'Cause everything is never as it seems.

(Scene changes to SASUKE on his bed in his room, he's sitting down. Camera is on his right side, SASUKE is looking above the camera.)

**SASUKE:**

'Cause I get a thousand hugs,

From ten thousand lightning bugs,

(SASUKE gets up and starts slow dancing with an imaginary person.)

As they try to teach me how to dance.

(SASUKE leaps onto bed, lying on his back he looks up, the camera looking down on him.)

A foxtrot above my head,

(SASUKE leans over the side of his bed, looking under it. Camera is under the bed showing SASUKE's face.)

A sockhot beneath my bed,

(SASUKE gets back up onto bed, looking at the ceiling in his room.)

A disco ball is just hanging by a thread.

(Scene changes; SASUKE is on a pipe in a forest. He's balancing on it as he walks across and sings. Camera is on grond to the pipe's left, showing SASUKE, who's holding his arms out to balance himself.)

**SASUKE:**

I like to make myself believe,

That planet Earth turns,

Slowly.

(Camera is on top of pipe now; SASUKE is facing the camera, but since it' on the ground, he's not looking at it, but rather straight forward.)

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep.

'Cause everything is never as it seems.

(SASUKE falls down slowly, as it fades to next scene.)

When I fall asleep.

(Scene changes again; SASUKE is back in his room, he's curled up in a ball next to the door, which is slightly open. Camera is pointed to show SASUKE and the floor; so it's lower. Call this angle 1. Camera all of the sudden shows SASUKE on his bed, his hair played across his pillows. He's looking up at the ceiling, the camera is looking down on him. Call this angle 2.)

**SASUKE:**

Leave my door open just a crack.

(Angle 1)

Please take me away from here.

(Angle 2)

'Cause I feel like such an insomniac.

(Angle 1)

Please take me away from here.

(Camera pans up and backs up as NARUTO enters the room through the door. He looks at SASUKE, who begins to stand up.)

Why do I tire, of counting sheep?

(SASUKE is now standing.)

Please take me away from here.

(SASUKE goes up to NARUTO and wraps his arms around his neck.)

When I'm far to tired to fall asleep?

(Scene changes. They're at a lake now, it's still the night. The fireflies are flying around, and start to leave. Camera shows their backs, SASUKE is on the right.)

**SASUKE:**

To ten million fireflies,

I'm wierd 'cause I hate good-byes,

(Camera shows them from the front. SASUKE is now on the left. NARUTO comes up behind SASUKE and wraps his arms around SASUKE's waist. SASUKE rests his arms over NARUTO's.)

I got misty eyes as they said farewell.

(SASUKE turns towards NARUTO, NARUTO loosens his hold on SASUKE so SASUKE can turn around. Camera shows the two from thier right, so SASUKE appears on the left. The camera can see from thier waists up.)

But I'll know where several are.

If my dreams get real bizzare,

(SASUKE holds up a jar of fireflies between them.)

'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar.

(SASUKE lowers the jar, which is gone as soon as it leaves sight of the camera.)

(SASUKE wraps his arms around NARUTO's neck, one of his hands grasping a hold of the hair on the back of NARUTO's neck. NARUTO places his arms around SASUKE's waist once again. NARUTO and SASUKE kiss; they begin a make-out session thing. It' going slow motion. Since SASUKE has his mouth occupied, he's obviously not visibly singing.)

**SASUKE:**

I like to make myself believe,

That planet Earth turns,

Slowly,

(Scene changes to Sasuke in his room, Angle 2.)

It's hard to say that 'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep.

(Scence changes to Sasuke on the pipe.)

'Cause everything is never as it seems.

When I fall asleep.

(Scene changes back to the makeout session)

**SASUKE:**

I like to make myself believe,

(Scene changes; SASUKE is back at the lake/river/pond...thing again.)

that planet Earth turns,

Slowly.

(Scene changes to Sasuke in the clearing, back on the ground, camera looking down on him.)

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm alseep,

(Scene changes to make out scene, once again.)

'Cause everything is never as it seems.

(Screen goes black.)

When I fall asleep.

(Scene changes; NARUTO and SASUKE are laying down on SASUKE's bed. NARUTO is asleep, SASUKE is laying on NARUTO with his head on the blond's chest. NARUTO is facing toward the ceiling, SASUKE is on his side. SASUKE is looking up at the camera. He continues singing.)

**SASUKE:**

I like to make myself believe,

That panet Earth turns,

Slowly.

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep.

(SASUKE lays his head completely down on NARUTO's chest. He seems to be listening to the heartbeats. SASUKE smiles.)

Because my dreams are bursting out the seams.

(Scene changes; it shows SASUKE asleep on his bed, the morning sun is coming in through the windows. Camera is facing down on SASUKE. SASUKE bolts up in bed. Camera is now in directly front of SASUKE. SASUKE is breathing rather roughly. He seems to calm down a little after a slight silence, running his head through his hair. He's sweating.

SASUKE turns his head to look at his alarm clock on his bed side table. SASUKE gasps.)

**SASUKE: **Crap! I'm late!

(Camera shows NARUTO opening the door and leaning left against the doorframe casually.)

**NARUTO: **It's Sunday, you don't have work today. (Camera shows them both from their right sides. SASUKE looks at NARUTO, and after a silence he sighs.)

**SASUKE: **Okay. (SASUKE runs his hand through his hair again and lets out a breath.)

**NARUTO: **Sasuke, what's wrong? (NARUTO looks concerned as he crosses over to SASUKE. Camera angle changes; it now shows their left sides. It's now closer to them than it previously was.)

**SASUKE: **Nothing. Just a... wierd dream, I guess.

**NARUTO: **...what was it about?

**SASUKE: **...uh... fireflies...

**NARUTO: **Oh. interesting.


End file.
